


come by like an angel

by wordlocker



Series: every vixx pairing [1]
Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordlocker/pseuds/wordlocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Wonshik introduced Jaehwan to his friends, what people wanted to know most was how a professional dancer got together with a pediatric nurse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come by like an angel

Wonshik knows immediately, mid-air, as soon as he leaps that the jump is botched. A split second later, he lands with a sickening crunch, pain exploding from his ankle all the way up his left leg, his scream alerting Hakyeon and Hongbin who rush to his side.

The ride to the hospital consists of Wonshik trying not to tear up while insisting his friends not to contact his boyfriend under any circumstances. He should’ve known they’d be more scared of Jaehwan’s nagging than him, though.

He’s trying to bend down to scratch an itch on his thigh, cringing even through the pain medication haze, when his boyfriend barges into the observation bay at the emergency room, eyes frantically scanning the room for him. Jaehwan’s mint green scrubs are rumpled, his hair sticking up all over, and Wonshik remembers that he has had the night shift for the past couple of days.

Wonshik is going to kill Hakyeon and Hongbin for this.

“Oh my god,” Jaehwan exclaims, rushing over to him. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Wonshik sighs, letting Jaehwan fuss with his hair and touch him everywhere. “It’s just a bad sprain.”

“He’s going to be okay,” the doctor who tended to Wonshik assures, appearing out of nowhere.

“Oh, it’s Taekwoonie,” Jaehwan says, face lighting up with recognition. “You’re on the rotation today, huh.”

The doctor purses his lips, but he looks more resigned than angry. “Yes, Nurse Lee. It’s me.”

Jaehwan scoffs, waving him off flippantly. “Please, we’re not in our department and I’m off the clock,” he points out, grinning cheekily as he adds on, “hyung.”

Taekwoon sighs, rolling his shoulders. “I’ll take that,” he nods, turning to Wonshik with a professional smile and voice. “Now that you have somebody here to take you home, you can go. Just remember to avoid putting weight on that foot and try to keep it elevated at all times.”

Jaehwan takes the prescription script in Taekwoon’s hand and thanks him sincerely. “I’ll keep an eye on him.”

Taekwoon clears his throat and subtly avoids their eyes. “Also, no vigorous activities for at least a week, okay?”

There’s more color on the doctor’s cheeks after he said that, and Wonshik feels his own face heats up at the indication. Jaehwan just gasps theatrically. 

“What kind of a boy do you take me as, Doctor Jung?” he says. As they leave the emergency room with Jaehwan pushing him on a wheelchair, though, his boyfriend leans down and whispers sulkily. “One week is an awfully long time.”

Wonshik can’t say he disagrees.

 

-

 

The first time Wonshik introduced Jaehwan to his friends, what people wanted to know most was how a professional dancer got together with a pediatric nurse.

Wonshik was visiting his aunt at the hospital when he left the adult wing to grab a coffee for his father. The sign pointing to the cafeteria led him through the mini garden on the ground floor, where he saw a grown man in pale yellow scrubs hopping underneath the lone tree, surrounded by a bunch of kids in hospital pajamas. A pink teddy bear was stuck in the branches, and it was clear that the guy was trying to grab it. He was tall, but Wonshik gauged that he was taller, and he didn’t mind lending a hand.

“How did you even throw up that high?” the guy grumbled, side glancing at the gap-toothed boy by his leg, adding underneath his breath, “you little brat.”

“Can I help?” Wonshik asked, approaching slowly, mindful of the children scattered around him.

The guy looked pleasantly surprised (later, Jaehwan told him that he was actually stunned by how handsome Wonshik was), beautiful brown eyes widening. “Yes, please. Thank you.”

Wonshik reached up, tiptoeing a little, and managed to get the bear, handing it over immediately. It was the most ridiculously terrible cliché ever, because Wonshik happened to look down into Jaehwan’s face and their eyes met for what felt like a year, his heart speeding up and his belly swooping.

There was the tiniest twitch at the corner of Jaehwan’s lips, his gaze darting down to Wonshik’s mouth, before he suddenly knelt down and almost gave Wonshik an unfortunately timed boner.

“Here you go, Sora,” Jaehwan said gently, returning the toy to the sniffling girl in pigtails crouching at his legs. He petted her hair warmly and she finally smiled back at him. 

Jaehwan straightened up and clapped excitedly. “Okay, kids! It’s time to go back. Let’s all follow Nurse Park, now,” he announced to a few whines of protests around him. The kids obeyed him anyway, trailing after the nurse waving her arms around. Jaehwan turned to face him, a sweet smile on his face. “Thank you,” he said again. “I guess I owe you a drink.”

Wonshik’s heart felt like it could burst out of his chest, but he managed to return Jaehwan’s smile. “I was on my way to the café, actually.”

“My shift ends in five minutes,” Jaehwan said. “Wait for me there?”

They talked easily for a whole hour, until Wonshik’s dad called to ask where he was with the coffee. Wonshik apologized and Jaehwan grinned at him and it was all he could see every time he closed his eyes for a very long time.

The rest, as they say it, was history.

 

-

 

Wonshik is given a two-week rest to recuperate and Jaehwan absolutely insists that they stay at his place so Wonshik can receive what he calls the complete tender loving care package. And Sanghyuk.

Jaehwan’s roommate is studying to be a physiotherapist and is in his second year, and Jaehwan has wrangled him into giving Wonshik free rehabilitation services whenever he’s not at school.

“I’m sorry you have to do this,” Wonshik says ruefully as Sanghyuk manipulates his leg’s joints carefully.

“It’s cool. I need the practice anyway,” Sanghyuk grins, digging into a sore spot. He snickers at Wonshik’s moan of pain, but doesn’t stop. “Let’s move on to the active exercise,” he says, patting Wonshik’s knee.

Wonshik shifts to steady his position and raises his leg under Sanghyuk’s guidance, wincing a little at the stretch. “Am I getting better at all?”

Sanghyuk glares at him. “You’re improving, because you work hard. But there’s no shortcut to this, hyung. You’re going to have to trust me.”

“I do,” Wonshik says, grunting at a particularly painful move. “I’m just too eager.” At Sanghyuk’s grimace, he quickly finishes, “to get back to work. There’s a lot of stuff to do and I can’t leave my team hanging.”

“Yeah, sure,” Sanghyuk sniffs, not looking like he believes Wonshik at all. “Can you please tell Jaehwan hyung to stop bugging me, though?”

“About what?” Wonshik asks warily.

The tips of Sanghyuk’s ears turn bright pink. “He kept asking me to suggest safe positions for you guys to – _you know_ , while you’re still…recovering.”

“Oh my god,” Wonshik groans. Excruciating exercises aside, he wishes the floor would just crack open and swallow him whole.

 

-

 

“Baby, I’m hooooome.”

Wonshik struggles to open his eyes, but it’s too late and he finds himself smothered with kisses from his boyfriend, who smells like vanilla frosting for some reason.

“Gnuh,” he manages, bleary eyes unfocused.

“How was your day?” Jaehwan asks softly, tender hand stroking his bum leg lovingly.

It definitely wakes Wonshik up pretty quick. “Good, I guess. Sanghyuk thinks I’m making progress.”

“Good,” Jaehwan says, beaming brightly down at him.

Wonshik squints. “You have a koala bear stuck on your cheek.”

“Oh,” Jaehwan giggles, reaching up to take the sticker off. “Some kid had a birthday party in the ward today. He’s a punk, but he’s cute, so I played with him.”

Wonshik snorts. “All boys are punks to you. How you manage to stay on as a nurse is beyond me.”

“The girls are sweet,” Jaehwan shrugs, a fond look in his eyes. “I like girls better. When we have our own, I want a baby girl.”

Wonshik’s suddenly hit with a coughing fit, eyes watering when it finally stops amidst Jaehwan’s laughter.

“You should’ve seen the look on your face,” he cackles, rolling off the bed and going to the closet. “I’m pretty, but I don’t have the working parts,” he points out, striking a silly pose with his butt stuck out before stripping out of his scrubs.

Wonshik’s often seen Jaehwan with his patients when he visits. He’s incredible with kids. Despite him claiming to have preferences, he truly cares for every single one of them the same. There’s no doubt that he’ll be an amazing parent, but Wonshik isn’t going to tell him that just yet. 

Jaehwan’s shirtless, his scrub pants hanging off his narrow waist, back muscles tantalizingly smooth and sinewy, rippling as he moves, completely on display for Wonshik.

“Speaking of,” Wonshik starts, fiddling with the hem of his sleep shirt (one of Jaehwan’s, a little tight in the chest area). “Sanghyuk told me about your questions.”

Jaehwan has the decency to blush, but it’s soon replaced with a slow, rakish grin. “Don’t tell me you’re not curious.”

“Will you please stop traumatizing the kid?” Wonshik deflects, pretending to inspect his fingernails.

Jaehwan doesn’t buy it, of course. “Okay, I will,” he relents, jumping up on the bed and nearly toppling over before he manages to grab hold of Wonshik’s forearms. He straddles Wonshik’s lap and grinds down slowly, brown eyes glinting with mischief. “Guess we’ll just have to be creative and figure it out ourselves, then.”

Wonshik gives in, like he always does, in record time. Jaehwan’s lips part readily for him, and they both moan into the kiss, bodies pressed tightly together. Jaehwan’s pants are thin cotton and can barely hide his arousal, and Wonshik loves when they fool around while he’s in them. Fingers cupping the front of the scrub, Wonshik swallows every desperate noises Jaehwan makes, laughing when Jaehwan’s hands swat his away to untie the strings holding the pants together. Wonshik grabs his ass as soon as the piece of clothing is gone, trailing kisses down Jaehwan’s neck just to hear him inhale sharply.

“Off,” Jaehwan demands, pulling on everything Wonshik’s wearing one after the other, scooting back and forth while trying not to squash Wonshik’s injured leg. He wriggles out of his boxer shorts and is back to pressing himself against Wonshik; hard, leaking cock trapped between their bellies.

Wonshik grunts and winces when Jaehwan grinds down hard. “Fuck.”

Jaehwan freezes, face soften with worry. “Sorry. Is this – is this okay for you?”

“Yeah,” Wonshik sighs. “Feels good. Just – you’re not as light as you think you are.”

Jaehwan makes an indignant noise and smacks Wonshik’s chest as he laughs. “That’s your fault, you know?” Jaehwan pouts prettily, impish fingers curling around Wonshik’s dick and stroking loosely. “You keep feeding me all this delicious—”

“Please don’t finish that sentence,” Wonshik begs, groaning at how awfully filthy his boyfriend can be sometimes. Not that he doesn’t love it, but still.

“I was gonna say grilled cheese sandwiches, but okay,” Jaehwan smirks, leaning close to mouth at Wonshik’s collarbone, his tongue laving over Wonshik’s tattoo teasingly.

Jaehwan nibbles on him for a while as he traipsed his fingers down miles of pale skin, cataloguing every freckle and enjoying the sight of strong, lean muscles working underneath. Jaehwan finally pulls off with a whine when Wonshik squeezes his ass, circling his hole but never entering, staring at Wonshik with a quizzical tilt to his eyebrows.

“I was wondering when I’ll ever get this tender loving care that’s so heavily advertised,” Wonshik teases, grinning at Jaehwan’s angry puppy look. 

Jaehwan wordlessly reaches for the lube and condom they stash in the bedside drawer, swinging around and going on all fours over Wonshik’s thighs. Jaehwan makes a show of prepping himself, lube-slicked fingers sliding in torturously slow, fucking himself open with shallow pumps. 

Wonshik’s cock throbs in his own hand, hips barely able to keep from snapping up at Jaehwan’s mewling. When he can’t take it anymore, he reaches for Jaehwan’s hips, pulling gently. “C’mon, let me.”

Jaehwan turns to face him again, face gorgeously flushed, and kisses him long and hard. Then, he’s holding Wonshik’s prick steady and sinking down on it, pink lips parted and drawn-out moan heady. Jaehwan rides him lazily at first, keeping him in deep before pulling off slow, the smile on his face softly sweet – a complete contrast to the sensual roll of his hips. Wonshik can’t seem to keep his mouth off Jaehwan, from his lips to the cut of his jaw, along the smooth column of his neck, sucking on his throat before biting ever so lightly down. Their angle shifts when Wonshik rams up suddenly, and it makes Jaehwan shudder delightedly, clenching all around him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jaehwan keens, high and needy, back arching beautifully. “Ah, always feel so good inside me, Wonshik. Oh, god.”

Wonshik splays his hands against Jaehwan’s broad back, holding him, and Jaehwan takes that as a cue to move faster, bouncing on his cock at a frantic pace. Jaehwan’s fingers find their way into Wonshik’s hair, tangling and tugging, their noses brushing as Jaehwan pants into his mouth. The obscene sound of skin meeting skin fills the room, Jaehwan’s ass humping Wonshik’s groin erratically, both chasing a release.

Jaehwan comes with a surprised cry, eyes shut tight, body seizing as he milks Wonshik’s orgasm out of him, shaking uncontrollably when it’s over. Wonshik kisses him again and again, cradling him to his chest. Jaehwan’s eyes flutter open as he slides off Wonshik’s lap, taking care of the condom and wiping them down, climbing back into bed to nuzzle against Wonshik’s neck. “How are you feeling? Is your leg okay?”

Wonshik hugs him tighter, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Mmm, yeah. It actually hurts less now.”

“I’d say that’s the endorphins working,” Jaehwan mumbles, damp breath tickling his throat. “But I also want you to know the truth: my ass has magical healing powers.”

Wonshik chokes out laughing, smacking the ass in question just to have Jaehwan wriggling against him, dick twitching. “Oh my god, you are incredible.”

Jaehwan grins so bright Wonshik feels himself toppling head over heels all over again. “You love me.”

“I do,” Wonshik says happily, punctuating every word with a kiss, “every,” on the tip of his nose, “single,” on his chin, “part,” on his cheek, “of,” on his eyelid, “you,” on his lips.

Jaehwan giggles gleefully, burrowing into his embrace. 

Dancing is Wonshik’s life, and for him nothing much can compare to the euphoria of being on stage performing. Falling in love with Jaehwan is one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> » title taken from jamie scott & the town’s ‘when will i see your face again’


End file.
